Antrodia cinnamomea (Polyporaceae, Aphyllophorales) is well known in Taiwan as a traditional Chinese medicine. It grows only on the inner heartwood wall of the endemic evergreen Cinnamomun kanehirai (Hey)(Lauraceae) in Taiwan. It has been used as treating food to remedy toxication, diarrhea, abdominal pain, hypertension, itchy skin, and liver cancer (Tsai Z T, et al. 1982 Sheng-Yun Publisher Inc.: Taichung, Taiwan, pp 116-117). The compounds of steroid acid (Chen C H, et al. 1995 J Nat Prod 58: 1655-1661; Yang S W, et al. 1996 Phytochemistry 41: 1389-1392), triterpenoids (Cherng I H, et al, 1995 J Nat Prod 58: 365-371; Cherng I W, et al. 1996 Phytochemistry 41: 263-267), diterpenes (Chen C C, et al. 2006 J Nat Prod 69: 689-691), sesquiterpene lactone (Chiang H C, et al. 1995 Phytochemistry, 39, 613-616) and phenyl and biphenyl (Chiang H C, et al. 1995 Phytochemistry, 39, 613-616; Huang K F, et al. 2001 Chin Pherm J 53: 327-331) were isolated from the fruiting body of Antrodia cinnamomea, possessing cytotoxic, neuroprotective, anti-inflammatory, apoptotic activities. Moreover, mycelium, another part of Antrodia cinnamomea has antioxidative (Hsiao G., et al. 2003 J Agric Food Chem 51: 3302-3308; Song T Y, et al. 2003 J Agric Food Chem 51: 1571-1577), hepatoprotective (Han H F, et al. 2006 Chem Pharm Bull 54: 496-500), anti-inflammatory (Shen Y C, et al. 2004 Planta Medica 70: 310-314; Hseu Y C, et al. 2005 Int Immunopharmacol 5: 1914-1925), anti-hepatitis B virus (Lee I H, et al. 2002 FEMS Microbiol Lett 209: 63-67), vasorelaxation (Wang G. J, et al. 2003 Life Sci 73: 2769-2783) and apoptosis (Song T Y, et al. 2005 J Agric Food Chem 53: 5559-5564) actions.